Cerejeiras
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: A cerejeira tem como simbolismo a fartura, sensualidade, delicadeza e beleza. Para Shun, a flor recebe um outro nome, assim como outra ocasião. E é na lembrança do recomeço, que boas notícias vêm à tona, e assim como o significado da flor, para ele, nada faltará. [Oneshot. Shun x June. Romance. Universo: Alternativo]


As mechas de seu cabelo castanho esvoaçavam graciosamente. Ajeitou-se na pedra, enquanto olhava a árvore diante de si, carregada de flores que ora acompanhavam o vento, ora caíam, formando um tapete em escalas de rosa, agradável e perfumado.

Olhava a amada graciosamente caminhar por cima das pétalas, cuidadosa. Tinha quase certeza que ela flutuava. Parecia parte da natureza: bela, delicada e graciosa. Sorria com carinho ao vê-la se divertindo em tirar fotos do cenário e fotos de si junto das flores. Em um momento, a ariana correu na mesma graça, por uma curta ponte de madeira que dava de um lado a outro do lago.

Parar para admirar a namorada era uma de seus afazeres favoritos ao dia. Assim como estar com ela. Em alguns momentos, a avistava lhe procurar, sorria, divertida.

Ajeitou o seu cachecol em tom mais escuro que os seus cabelos, ainda entretido em tê-la como foco de sua visão. Aos poucos, notou que ele retornava em sua direção.

Ao aproximar-se do virginiano, selou os seus lábios com os dele por um momento, sentou em seguida em seu colo e mexendo habilmente em sua câmera, começou a mostrar-lhe a sessão individual de fotos que tirou. –Eu amo esse parque... Amo vir aqui toda primavera.

O rapaz tirou uma mecha de fios loiros que ficou preso no canto da boca da amada. –E eu amo você. – Falou, apaixonado e encantado. –Desde que nos conhecemos aqui... – Sorriu, junto à loira. –Você parece muito com essas cerejeiras.

—Principalmente hoje que estou com esse vestido florido. – Ela riu, na mesma graça que o anuviava.

—June... – Chamou a sua atenção, para ele tirar uma foto sua. Ficou tímido com o gesto, mas uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer, era lhe fotografar. Dizia que era bem fotogênico.

—Sim, Shun? – Deixou a câmera de lado para olhá-lo. Tocou com a mão livre, e seus olhos azuis fitavam cada detalhe do rosto do amado.

—Estamos juntos há cinco anos... – Ela o observava de forma curiosa. –E observando você, a admirando como amo fazer... – Levou uma mão ao rosto dela, deixando-se observar seus lábios delicadamente rosados. –June... Quer se casar comigo? Hoje? – Tocou-a com a outra mão também, para em seguida roçar os seus lábios. A loira sorriu e corou após o beijo.

—Hoje? Eu. Aceito. – A conversa havia se tornado um sussurro entre ambos, só para ambos.

—Meu amor... Nesse momento eu me sinto em um paraíso. Com você. – Colocou uma das mãos por sobre as coxas dela, puxando-a mais para si, para que ela não caísse de seu colo.

—Shun, eu vivo no paraíso junto a você, todo dia. – Ela riu, para em seguida se emocionar. –Meu sonho era ouvir você fazendo esse pedido. O amado corou novamente.

—Esperava algo mais romântico, não é?

—O que pode ser mais romântico que estar com você, Shun? Todo dia é um sonho.

O virginiano riu com carinho naquelas palavras. –Lembra quando vínhamos aqui na época da escola? Nós dois matávamos algumas aulas.

—Eu fazia isso com você. Ikki uma vez descobriu e ficou bravo com a gente. – Ambos riram apaixonados e de forma pueril até.

—Ele contou para os nossos pais e a gente ficou de castigo. Nos víamos na aula... Mas eles vinham pegar a gente para não escaparmos.

—Corrompi você, Shun. – Brincou.

—Não. Porque desde a primeira vez que a vi, eu sabia que era o meu amor. Não parava de pensar em você. Quando foi o nosso primeiro beijo... Até hoje eu sinto aquela mistura de sensações. E desde aquele dia, fiquei nas nuvens, _minha_ June. – A mão que anteriormente tocava no rosto dela, alcançou os seus cabelos, e assim, os acariciou.

—Shun... Eu te amo tanto. Claro que lembro... Eu estava tão envergonhada... Achava que você jamais fosse olhar para mim... Eu sonhava em beijar você. – Corou, assim como ele. –Eu tinha medo do seu irmão, ele não gostava de mim no começo, quando me conheceu.

Shun riu, de uma forma que a fez rir também, ainda mais encantada com o jeito do namorado. –Ju... – Chamou a amada novamente, lhe indicando para levantarem.

Uma vez de pé, Shun buscou por uma flor, da árvore e se aproximou da amada. Ajeitou a delicada florzinha nos cabelos da ariana. –Apesar que a flor e você não diferem muito. – Comentou sério, e ela riu.

—Meu amor... – Foi a vez dela lhe chamar a atenção. Shun agora, entrelaçava os seus dedos aos dela, para começarem a andar e sair do parque. –Eu ainda não acredito...

—No quê, Jun? – Tornou a apelida-la, carinhoso.

—Que a gente vai se casar. – Agarrou o braço dele. –Tudo o que somos é um sonho, entende agora? – O olhou, beijando o seu rosto.

—Você me deixou com uma dúvida. – Colocou a mão livre no bolso da calça.

—Qual? – Curiosidade em sua expressão.

—Se serei um bom pai. – Deu um breve riso, em sua timidez costumeira, mas pensativo. A relação com a ariana era real e séria para si.

A loira, se encantou ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Enquanto andavam, ainda o observava mais do que prestava atenção à rua. Pediu silenciosa, a mão livre do outro e o fez tocar em sua barriga.

—Logo mais você vai ter a reposta. – Sorriu, abertamente. Shun aquiesceu ao toque, mas as palavras, não tinha absorvido ainda.

Então, ele parou no caminho e a olhou. –É brincadeira! – Dizia, enquanto um sorriso se abria por completo em seu rosto. –Quanto tempo? Amor... Não brinca assim comigo!

—Três semanas... – Disse, tímida. Segurou novamente o rosto dele entre as mãos e como resposta, ele lhe beijou com urgia e carinho.

—É menino ou menina? É um só? Que nome a gente vai dar? Eu não sei quais nomes eu gosto mais, Jun! Que tal um quarto todo rosa se for menina e um todo verde se for menino? Jun!

—Shun! – Ria divertida com aquela euforia. –Meu amor, acalme-se, três semanas! Apenas! Nós teremos muito o que decidir, mas não precisa ser exatamente agora. – A felicidade dele com a notícia, lhe deixava com o coração saltitante de felicidade.

—A Leda vai ter uma irmãzinha! – Afirmou o virginiano enquanto abraçava e beijava June euforicamente.

—Vai ser fofo a melhor amiga do nosso filho ser um camaleão de estimação, meu amor! – Brincou, notando Shun começando a ficar saltitante.

—Vamos nos casar já. Assim, começamos a resolver sobre a nossa família!

Shun saiu andando sem a companhia da amada. June ainda ficou parada, rindo. Tamanho o empenho e seriedade nos objetivos do mais novo. Não demorou a correr, e tornar a abraça-lo em seu braço.

—Shun, _nos_ espera. – Falou, apaixonada.

O moreno a beijou em sua testa, tornando a passar a mão livre na barriga dela. –Não quero só um, June... – A loira trocou olhares com ele e sorriu, na mesma paixão que permanecia em sua face.


End file.
